


Малыш, ты меня волнуешь

by Tarosya



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Self-Insert, Smoking, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: А что, если б в тот день, когда Йен решился на эксперимент с женщиной, он встретил бы в поезде не цыпу в леопардовом топике, а кого-то другого?
Relationships: Caleb/Ian Gallagher (mentioned), Ian Gallagher & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Малыш, ты меня волнуешь

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик не имеет ничего общего с "Party Boys Don't Get Hurt". Йен встретил Таню в другое время и при других обстоятельствах. Но читатель может увидеть эффект Sliding Doors между этими двумя историями.

_...Что же случилось с нами, что случилось с нами?_   
_Этот вопрос мне покоя не дает._   
_Когда я вижу как ты танцуешь, малыш ты меня волнyешь._   
_Когда ты смотришь так серьезно, малыш я тебя люблю._   
_Когда ты робко меня целуешь, малыш ты меня волнyешь._   
_Hо не могу, не могу, поверь, не могу (с)_

Похоже, он не узнавал меня. Поднимал глаза, и отводил взгляд уже несколько минут, как только оказался напротив на боковой скамейке в метро. А, может, его смущал мой розовый миниатюрный вентилятор, что я купила у старого китайца за два доллара - довольно глупая штука, но от удушающей жары, что хозяйничала на улицах Чикаго вот уже несколько дней, он спасал.

А я вот рыженького парамедика узнала сразу, хотя без формы, в одной футболке, он выглядел моложе. Никогда не обращала внимания на свои годы. При такой размеренной жизни как моя, когда каждый день похож на другой, вообще забываешь о времени. Но именно интерес к этому молоденькому парню напомнил мне о возрасте - средних лет тетя, влюбившаяся в парнишку - такой вот анекдот! Может «влюбилась» и слишком сильно сказано. Однако, стоило ему появиться в приемном покое, как у меня сразу поднималось настроение. Если случай требовал внимания социального работника, я незамедлительно подходила с расспросами. Он держался чуть настороженно, не понимая, чего я от него хочу. Я и сама не понимала - хотела лишь стоять рядом, рассматривая его украдкой, и слушая его низкий, какой-то чересчур мужской, голос. Но я задавала сухие вопросы, мол ты же парамедик и был дома у пациента, так какие впечатления? Как вел себя сопровождающий родственник по дороге в больницу? Тогда он отвечал вдумчиво, иногда делая попадающие точно в цель красноречивые сравнения. Я все старалась разбавить его серьезность больничным юмором, мол, это лучшее средство от профессионального выгорания, но лишь считанные разы смогла вызвать у него улыбку.

Хотя я помнила, что зовут его Йен Галлагер, про себя я прозвала его Солнышко - стоило ему появиться, и требующий ремонта приемный покой нашей старенькой больницы казался мне светлее. И я совсем как в юности чувствовала, как пресловутая бабочка щекочет крылышками по ложечкой.

Едва Йен поднял на меня глаза в очередной раз, я перехватила его взгляд и поздоровалась. Он ответил, бросив: “Привет”- и, улыбнувшись, кивнул на вентилятор. Я не придумала ничего лучше, чем протянуть руку через проход, направляя вентилятор на него. Прохладный воздух до него конечно не доходил, но зато он улыбнулся еще шире. Спешивший к выходу пассажир заставил меня отдернуть руку, но, как только он освободил проход, Йен тут же пересел, плюхнувшись на сидение рядом со мной. Взяв меня за запястье, он забрал из моей ладони вентилятор, и направил себе в лицо:

\- А неплохо…  
Влажные от пота рыжие прядки стали завиваться, и сейчас чуть шевелились от потока воздуха. Я смотрела на них и старалась не упустить фантомное ощущение его пальцев на запястье.

\- Как твой день? - Йен не ответил, только слегка поморщился. И я решила, что его день выдался таким же фиговым, как мой. У парамедиков сейчас были жаркие смены: помимо всего обычного, от аппендицита и до огнестрельных ранений, в эти дни было много тепловых ударов и случаев обезвоживания. В больнице тоже было напряженнее, чем обычно, а пострадавшие старики и дети требовали уже моего профессионального внимания.

Достав из сумки бутылочку воды, я протянула ее Йену, меняя на вентилятор. Она была едва прохладной, хотя, выходя с работы, я набрала ледяную. Показав Йену сложенные щепоткой пальцы - жест, для меня означающий «момент» - я пошарила в сумке свободной рукой в поисках трубочки. Но Йен этого жеста не знал, не дожидаясь отвинтил крышечку, и выпил половину в два длинных глотка. Поднеся бутылку ко рту после него, я чувствовала, что горлышко все еще теплое от его губ.

Сидя рядом с Йеном, я готова была ехать в этом трясущемся старом вагоне наземки целую вечность, но поезд уже подъезжал к моей станции. И, пожелав ему остатка хорошего дня, я встала, направившись к дверям. Йен тоже было встал вслед за мной, потом снова сел, помахав рукой на прощанье.

Йен нагнал меня на выходе со станции.

\- Я с тобой пройдусь? - спросил он, растерянно глядя куда-то поверх моего правого плеча.

\- Что-то случилось? - мой вопрос потонул в грохоте уходящего поезда. По тому, как неуверенно Йен кивнул, я поняла, что он вряд ли слышал вопрос.

Про Йена и его семью в больнице ходило много слухов. Пожилая медсестра Мария, настоящий старожил приемного покоя, помнила, как старшая сестра Йена, едва успевшая к тому времени пойти в школу, сама без родителей приволокла его, совсем еще малыша, всего в лихорадке. Все их семейство было частыми гостями больницы: кто помладше - после несчастных случаев, что случаются с детьми без должного присмотра, а кто постарше - после передозов. Одним из самых страшных случаев нашей больницы стал младший брат Йена, попавший в реанимацию то ли наглотавшись, то ли нанюхавшись наркотиков старшей сестры.

И раз Йен бросился догонять случайно встреченного социального работника, значит ему нужно было поговорить о чем-то важном. И я рада была ему помочь. Мне хотелось с ним подружиться. На большее я не могла рассчитывать, даже будь я молодой и красивой. Именно такой была Глория, секретарь из регистратуры, флиртовавшая с ним напропалую, пока не поняла, что он любит играть только с теми, с кем у него один набор конструктора.

Сунув руки в карманы, Йен шел рядом со мной по оживленным шумным улицам, футболя носком кеда мелкий мусор. Я несколько раз пыталась спросить на разный лад, что же все таки у него стряслось, но людской гомон и грохот машин мешали разговору.  
Поравнявшись с кофейней напротив моего дома, я предложила Йену зайти. Внутри был кондиционер и готовили неплохо, а перекусить после работы не помешало бы, и для беседы это место казалось подходящим. 

Но Йен отказался:

\- Давай просто сразу к тебе пойдем?

Было похоже, что все действительно серьезно. Парнишку сука-жизнь не жалела. Я сама не понаслышке знала, что такое жизнь в трущобах. Выросла в одесском бандитском районе. Мало кому могла признаться, но ходила в школу с ножом. Мои бывшие школьные подруги сейчас - кто торговка на рынке, а кто проститутка. Мне пришлось дважды эмигрировать, чтоб от этого сбежать. Утешала мысль, что и Йен смог в некотором смысле сбежать, получив профессию и нормальную работу.

\- Круто! У тебя кондер есть?! - первым делом я включила его, как только мы зашли в квартиру. А ведь жалела когда-то, что по давней израильской привычке искала студию именно с кондиционером, согласившись переплачивать.

\- Умираю с голоду! - сказала я, скинув балетки, и босиком направляясь к кухонной стойке. - Сделаю нам пару бутербродов, и потом поговорим. Ты садись пока. 

Вылив из кофейной кружки остатки утреннего кофе, и ополоснув ее наскоро, я налила себе воды из-под крана:

\- Хочешь пить? В холодильнике есть холодная.

\- А пиво есть?

\- Должно быть. Возьми, какое нравится, - на дверце холодильника стояло несколько разномастных бутылок. Йен не глядя на марки, практично взял ту, что с колечком на крышке.

Он стоял у угла кухонной стойки, сделав шаг назад к входной двери, словно собираясь с духом, чтобы начать свой важный разговор, но вместо этого отпивал пива, и, ничего не говоря, метался взглядом по моему скромному интерьеру.

\- Можешь на диване пока посидеть. Туда лучше кондер добивает.

\- А туалет где?

\- Вот та дверь.

Я хлопотала, доставая хлеб и сыр, нарезая овощи, когда он тихонько подошел сзади. Слишком близко.

\- Хочешь мне помочь?

В следующий момент он обнимал меня за плечи, целуя в шею. Опустив глаза, я видела, как его покрытые веснушками пальцы сжимают мои предплечья. Губы теплые и влажные, мягкие не по-мужски. Как же мне хотелось в тот момент прижаться спиной к его груди, и продолжать чувствовать, как прикосновения его губ отдаются дрожью во всем теле. Только вот страсть у Йена выходила как у пьяного актера второсортного театра в уездном городе.

\- Подожди-ка… - я повернулась к нему лицом. Он успел снять футболку. И теперь я смотрела, как веснушки сбегают от шеи вниз по ямочке между ключицами и путаются в тонких рыжих волосках на груди. А, заставив себя поднять глаза и взглянуть в его лицо, я увидела, каким напряженным он был, аж лоб сморщил, став враз старше.

А потом он будто враз меняя маску, улыбнулся, чуть поджав губы, и потрогал раскрытой ладонью мои коротко-стриженные волосы, жесткие от воска для укладки.

\- Мне нравится! Настоящий цвет?

Про себя я называла свою прическу «седая девичья стрижка». Седина не была настоящей, но краска жемчужный блонд была выбрана именно, чтобы скрыть заявляющую свои права настоящую седину.

\- Да что такое, парень? Что происходит? - ему бы лучше отойти. Светло-рыжие ресницы казались прозрачными, и оттого невероятно трогательными, а на веках оказывается тоже были веснушки.

\- Я думал, ты хотела… Ты ведь хотела!

\- Только ты, - проговорила я, обращаясь к густо покрытому веснушками мускулистому плечу, - не хочешь…

\- Ты меня пригласила к себе! - он отошел на шаг назад, сложил руки на груди. Не нужно было быть большим психологом, чтоб понимать, что означает этот жест.

\- Я думала, тебе нужно поговорить! - может стоило напомнить ему, что он сам себя пригласил.

Происходящее казалось каким-то злым розыгрышем. Ну или неудачным дурацким пари.

\- Поговорить?

\- Ну да… Ты выглядел таким… смурным… И я решила, что что-то случилось, и ты хочешь поговорить.

\- С тобой?!

От его удивленного «с тобой?» меня накрыло пониманием, что Йен меня попросту не узнал. Но что тогда? Напросился домой к незнакомой женщине?

\- Ты ведь не узнал меня? Йен?

И стоило мне произнести его имя, как он тут же сообразил, кто я, мгновенно закаменев лицом. Я уже видела такое выражение у него однажды, когда он понял, что молодого пациента с передозировкой, которого он пытался реанимировать в скорой помощи всю дорогу до больницы, врачам не спасти.

\- Фак, - произнес он одними губами, провел раскрытой ладонью от макушки до затылка, заставив меня обратить внимание, какая крупная у него косточка на запястье. А потом в один прыжок он бросился к выходу, но на ходу, видимо, вспомнив про футболку, метнулся к дивану, схватил ее и обратно к двери, свободной рукой пытаясь открыть дверную задвижку.

\- Йен? - Мне было кристально ясно, если Йен сейчас выйдет за дверь, мы не сможем не то чтобы нормально работать и ровно общаться, но и в глаза смотреть друг другу не сможем. - Йен! - перестав сражаться с задвижкой, он обернулся. Дышал тяжело, словно спринт бежал, смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами. Только это был не олененок в свете фар, а попавший в капкан маленький зверек, готовый кусаться и царапаться. - Может все-таки останешься поесть?

Йен неопределенно мотнул головой в сторону, словно хотел и покачать, отказываясь и согласно кивнуть, но произнес:

\- Ладно…

***  
\- Он трахал эту тёлку! - откусив большой кусок бутерброда, Йен продолжал говорить с набитым ртом. - Сам признался! 

\- Может, доешь сначала? - обеденного стола у меня не было, сама я обычно ела за журнальным или брала тарелку к компьютерному столу. И сейчас я была рада сидеть рядом с Йеном на диване - это хоть немного спасало от того, чтобы глазеть на него, не отрываясь.

\- Он пихал свой хер в ее... Да ну, блядь… Ты поняла.

\- Да, я знаю, как это делается… Прожуй, я тебя прошу!

\- А не то что? Молотком меня уебешь? - он был даже почти спокоен. Только по едва дрожащему голосу было ясно, что он готов рвануть, как кипящий котел с крышкой под давлением.

\- Не поняла…

\- У вас же русских всегда молоток…

\- А я фальшивая русская — не люблю гречку, не пью водку…

\- Что, даже водку с содовой - нет? - Йен впервые за сегодняшний странный вечер улыбнулся по-настоящему, так, как улыбался пациентам, передавая их в руки врачей приемного покоя.

\- Нет… И молотка у меня нет! - не объяснять же парню, что я много лет прожившая в Израиле украинка. - Это вообще что, обычная ваша американская стереотипная подковырка?

\- Прости… Это мое… Жена моего бывшего парня, русская… Страшная вообще была бабень! Угрожала убить меня молотком во сне.

\- Блин! Молотка у меня и правда нет, так что можешь не боятся. Но… Я, конечно, очень извиняюсь, но может тебе стоит попробовать с парнями, у которых нет слишком замороченных отношений с женщинами, а?

В ответ Йен не просто рассмеялся, а заржал, да так, что я испугалась, что он таки поперхнется. Но Йен умел ходить с развязанными шнурками и не падать, говорить и смеяться с набитым ртом и не давиться.

\- Я правильно понимаю, ты расстроен не только из-за его измены, но и потому что это женщина?

\- Лучше б у нее член был! Калеб говорит, это не измена. Типа измена была бы с парнем. Намекал, что я недостаточно опытный, раз не трахал телку. Недостаточно опытный!? Я, блядь?! - он натянуто хохотнул. 

\- А если б он тебе рассказал, что не сейчас, а вообще… Раньше… Когда-то у него был секс с женщиной, и ему понравилось? Как бы ты отреагировал?

\- А у меня была подруга! Такая же, как его Дениз для прикрытия. Ну, поначалу... Только я ее ни разу... Потому что я стопроцентный гей!

\- Почему же тогда сейчас? Злишься на него? Хочешь отомстить, переспав с женщиной?

\- Это что, какой-то мозгоправский сеанс?

\- Нет, за мозгоправский, как ты говоришь, сеанс платят деньги! А я тебя угощаю пивом и бутербродами. Мы просто беседуем. - в ответ Йен отхлебнул пива, запихнул остатки бутерброда в рот, и откинулся на спинку дивана. - Подожди, у меня еще чипсы есть прикольные! 

Пройдя к кухонным шкафчикам, я достала из верхнего большую пачку чипсов. Этому разговору была необходима передышка, пока Йен не начал снова закипать.

\- Навороченные какие-то чипсы! - Йен запустил руку в глубокую тарелку, в которую я высыпала пачку, перед тем, как поставить на столик. - Дорогие, наверно?

\- Я покупаю в органическом магазине. Всё таки не совсем джанк.

\- Это что, батат? - он аппетитно хрустнул оранжевым ломтиком.

\- Не знаю, - я взяла из тарелки другой ломтик, похожий на банан. - Вот этот самый вкусный!   
Типа банан, но это какая-то другая экзотическая штука.

Йен потянулся к ломтику в моих пальцах.

\- Э, нет! Этот мой! Найди себе другой!

Йен демонстративно пододвинул тарелку к себе и принялся шарить в поиске таких же, похожих на банан, чипсов.

\- И, возвращаясь к нашему разговору, - я отхлебнула пива, запивая соль чипсов. - Ты решил поэкспериментировать с женщиной. Почему именно сейчас, Йен? Чтобы что? Доказать, что Калеб не прав? Или что он прав? Что это тебе даст? Поможет принять решение?

\- Да не знаю я! Не решил ещё... Я с ним первым на свидание пошел... 

\- О!

\- Не, у меня был парень, отношения, любовь, знаешь… Много парней вообще то, и постарше дядек… Но то было настоящее свидание, ресторан и вино, и вся фигня… И семейное торжество ещё потом… Он заставил меня учиться! 

\- Но он сделал тебе больно, - я не спрашивала, и Йен не ответил. - Он не только изменил. Он заставил тебя сомневаться в себе, в том, кто ты есть. Но тебе важны эти отношения, и ты хочешь проверить, вдруг он прав? И тогда вы могли бы и дальше быть вместе, и иногда ходить по бабам?

\- Не знаю… Может быть… Думаешь, плохая идея? - Йен встал. - Курить охота. У тебя можно курить?

\- Кури! - Хотя курить в закрытом помещении с кондиционером было довольно плохой идеей, но лучше было Йену позволить. - Я только окно открою.

Я было привстала, но Йен опередил меня.

\- Да я сам открою. Подымлю в окно.

Зажав во рту сигарету из успевшей изрядно помяться в кармане джинсов пачки, Йен похлопал себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки. У него были совсем не мужские губы, красиво очерченные, и такие яркие, словно он намазал их блеском.

\- Возьми у плиты спички, - Йен поднял большой палец в ответ.

Собрав со столика опустевшие тарелки, я двинулась к кухонной стойке, не забыв прихватить бутылки с недопитым пивом.

\- Не важно, что я думаю, Йен. Важно, что ты сам думаешь…

\- Бля! Ты говоришь как он!

\- Вот видишь, а он не полный дурак! - Йен хмыкнул, выпуская дым. Он держал сигарету не кончиками пальцев, а зажимал между костяшками. - Скажу, что я вижу. У тебя чувство полной потери контроля. Случилось что-то плохое, твой парень тебе изменил, и это заставило тебя сомневаться в нем, сомневаться в вас, и главное, сомневаться в себе самом. Ты ищешь выход из ситуации, хочешь вернуть контроль. Если ты думаешь, что для этого тебе нужен эксперимент с женщиной, значит это то, что тебе надо…

\- Ну может быть тогда..? - Йен хоть и стоял против солнечного света у окна, но я была уверена, что видела, как он подмигнул.

И, до того как я успела задуматься и засомневаться, я отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Во-первых, для того, чтобы заниматься сексом, ну в активной позиции, ты и сам это знаешь, нужна определенная доля вожделения… - Я сделала в воздухе широкий жест рукой в тон выбранному высокопарному слову. 

Помедлив пару секунд, соображая о чем я толкую, Йен выпалил:

\- А! Думаешь, у меня не встанет? Хочешь докажу?

Воображение не преминуло подбросить мне картинки, как Йен, протянув руку, берет мою ладонь и кладет на свою ширинку. И я совершенно не обоснованно сложила руки на груди в замок. Хорошо еще, что вроде не залилась краской. А ведь я только хотела намекнуть Йену, что его тело может отказаться сотрудничать, потому что тогда ему могло стать совсем уж паршиво.

\- Ты меня очень нравишься, - медленно проговорила я. - И, с одной стороны, я бы продала черту душу... Ты вряд ли сам представляешь, насколько привлекательный, - Йен отвернулся, словно самым важным сейчас было выбросить в окно догоревшую до фильтра сигарету, придав ей ускорение щелчком. - Но видел бы ты себя. Ты в таком раздрае… Каким бы человеком я была, если б воспользовалась этим? - чужие чувства, когда не взаимны, могут стать тяжким бременем, и было эгоистично взваливать их на Йена. Но почему-то мне было чертовски важно сказать ему, что отказ не дался мне легко.

\- А так кто-то другой воспользуется… - Йен неосознанно подкидывал мне эту соблазнительную уловку, раз все равно используют, так пусть это буду я. Но именно это меня интуитивно тревожило. Меньше всего мне хотелось стать для Йена дурным воспоминанием.   
Однако теперь он будет вспоминать меня как немолодую пафосную дуру. Неужели я ждала от него благодарности за свое убогое благородство? Вопрос, кто кого здесь пожалел вообще!

Наклонившись над раковиной, Йен набрал пригоршню воды и плеснул себе в лицо.

\- Никто никого не использует, если это будет не такое импульсивное, а взвешенное решение…

\- Так что, мне завтра прийти?

А Йен оказывается умел шутить! И именно то, что он сказал это совершенно серьезно, взаправду меня позабавило. Но рассмеялась я излишне нарочито громко.

\- Это лучший комплимент, малыш! Но очевидно, что ты здесь именно из-за того самого импульсивного решения. К тому же мы еще не раз столкнемся на работе, хотелось бы при этом не сгореть со стыда… - мой последний аргумент.

\- Да и сейчас уже пиздец какой неудобняк… - у меня и так не оставалось сомнений, но Йен подсказал мне окончательный ответ.

\- А что сейчас? Ты был расстроен, встретил в поезде знакомую по работе, - я загибала пальцы один за другим, - зашел к ней на пиво, поговорили… Все! Надеюсь, хоть немного помогло?

\- Знаешь, да. - Йен оттолкнулся от кухонной стойки, на которую облокотился, направляясь к выходу. - Я пойду, пожалуй. 

Ну что ж, Йен не получил того, зачем шел, но вместо этого здесь выслушали все, что он был готов рассказать, а сам он выслушал мои советы. Не важно пригодятся они или нет — ему не было нужды больше оставаться, как бы мне не хотелось, чтоб он задержался.

Сделав шаг навстречу, я протянула Йену руку, прощаясь. Он обтер свою о джинсы, избавляясь от оставшихся капелек воды, и протянул в ответ. А я, взяв его ладонь в свои, поднесла к губам, целуя острые, наверняка много раз сбитые костяшки. Я ожидала, что Йен отдернет руку неприязненно, или рассмеется, потешаясь надо мной. Но он развел руки в стороны, предлагая обняться как давним знакомым.

Обхватив меня одной рукой за шею, Йен привлек меня к себе, обнимая другой за широкую талию. Его ладонь выше моей поясницы была такой приятно горячей. В ответ я обвила руками его торс, чувствовала пальцами его ребра под теплой сквозь тонкую ткань футболки кожей и упругими мышцами. Йен пах сладко. Сухой запах с ноткой карамели, которую даже изрядная примесь пива и сигаретного дыма не могли скрыть.

Желая продлить этот момент, я не спешила его отпускать, да и Йен не разрывал объятий. Наоборот, он прижался сильнее, и, склонив голову, зарылся лицом мне в шею, жарко выдыхая. Я почувствовала как он легонько вздрогнул, и услышала тихий всхлип.


End file.
